


Selfless Resolutions

by idontlikebreadcrusts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eternal Suffering, F/M, Knight Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Sadness, i had a mighty need for some sadness, im sorry, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontlikebreadcrusts/pseuds/idontlikebreadcrusts
Summary: “Lance, I cannot send our people into a war they will lose because of my selfishness. I would rather marry a stranger and assure peace, than send my people to death. As a leader, I refuse to have their blood on my hands.” Allura sat next to her brother on the bed and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.“I know it’s the right thing to do. I just don’t want you to go. I want you to be happy. “ Lance looked away from his sister, afraid he would burst into tears.“The safety of the kingdom is more important than our happiness. That’s our priority as royals, that’s our sacrifice. You’ll understand some day.”ONESHOT:Royals/Monarch/Kingdoms AULots of Klance sadness ahead.Please be aware this does NOT have a happy ending.(If you ain't about that shit then, flee you fools!)





	Selfless Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> _____________
> 
> Klance without a happy ending, Unresolved Klangst!
> 
> Un-betaed and shit
> 
> *Just something to help me work through my block for my other story*
> 
> Enjoy the sadness and suffering.
> 
> Tumblr: idontlikebreadcrusts

“My lord, where are you?” Keith shouted out into the dense forest. 

Lance had been missing since breakfast, conveniently sending his guards on an errand so he could run off. He was always doing things like this and it annoyed the knight to no end. So here Keith was, tripping over tree roots and silently praying there were no bears to run into while he looked for Lance.

“MY LORD!” The knight shouted again this time filled with frustration as he and Shiro had missed lunch to search for the insolent prince. 

Keith yelped as he jumped back into a defensive pose when a doe leaped out from the bushes and ran off away from him. 

“Great, you just scared away my target. I hope you're happy.” A familiar voice whined from up above. 

“My lord! Shiro and I have been looking for you like crazy.” Keith looked up to find his prince hidden in a tree, bow and arrow in hand and an unamused look on his face.

“Do you have any idea how long I had been stalking her?” Lance sighed as he stood and balanced himself with ease walking out onto the tree branch. 

“Well maybe if you tell us you want to go hunting we can join you and avoid this whole ‘Where in the world is Prince Lance’ game you like to play.”

“No way! You both are so loud. You’ll scare every bit of game away with your clunky footsteps and noisy mouth breathing.” The prince fixed himself to sit on the branch, swinging his feet as they dangled in front of his knight. He gently tossed his bow and quiver to Keith who caught them and set them on the ground.

“I just wish you’d stop running away from us like that. We worry about you. I worry about you, my lord.” Keith let his face soften as he spoke.

Lance frowned and let himself fall back, hanging from the tree by his knees. “Sorry. I just needed some space.”

“Is this about your sister?” The knight crossed his arms and walked up to his prince, faces only inches away from each other.

The upside down man purposefully avoided eye contact despite Keith being right in front of him. 

“Hey, talk to me.” Keith reached out to caress the tan skin, tracing the freckles of his lord’s cheek.

Lance broke at the touch, words spilling out and tears forming in the corners of his eyes, “It’s just not fair Keith. Allura shouldn’t have to be forced to marry some twatfaced loser from another kingdom. She deserves to fall in love and choose her own partner. And she’s the rightful heir to the throne. If she gets married off to a prince of a different kingdom that means I have to be king next, and I’m not made for that. I’m a terrible leader. I can’t even keep my plants alive. How the hell do they expect me to rule? What if they make me try and marry some stuck up noble too? I don’t want to be with someone just for face. I don’t want Allura to have to do it either…”

Lance was cut off as soft pale lips found his, pressing together in a slow and gentle rhythm. 

“I know. I’m sorry. Have you spoken to your sister about it?”

“It wouldn’t matter. Nothing we do or say will change the fact that my father has already promised one of his heirs hand in marriage to a foreign prince. They will arrive for her by the end of the week.” The prince sadly glanced at Keith briefly before the latter flashed a grin and walked over to pick up Lance’s equipment on the ground.

“Come on, then.” the knight waved for the brunette to follow.

Lance flipped off the branch and landed swiftly on his feet before scurrying after his guard. “Where are we going?” 

“To find something to cheer up the princess.” He stated, letting the royal catch up to him.

Lance grinned at the prospect and clung to his knights free arm. “That’s a great idea.”

“Yeah. Here carry your stuff, it’s heavy.” 

“What?! You’d make a royal prince lug hunting equipment across the forest? That’s what I keep you around for.” They playfully bickered the rest of the way to the town, refraining from physical display of affection at the first sight of others.

Their relationship was a secret. Though homosexuality was rare it was usually regarded with indifference. However many in the kingdom disagreed with noble and non noble relations. Of course it didn't stop some and it was not illegal, yet for a prince of the realm it was highly frowned upon should he openly practice it. They were careful, not telling anyone except Shiro and the princess, whom Lance trusted with his life. 

It was always an impending fear for Lance since he was the second born, that he would be arranged to marry to another for political reasons. Now that threat was showing itself but to his older sister, his heart hurt. He had trouble understanding how his parents could just agree to something like that, as if she was an object they could just give away. She had been groomed since birth to be a leader, and now she was being used as a bartering chip to stop an impending war with the western empire. Allura kept face when told about her fate, saying she would be honored to be wed for the sake of a peace. Lance knew it had crushed her though, she was distraught behind closed doors and away from the sight of her people. He had pleaded to his father, his mother, even the royal advisors and the king's council. They all agreed it was for the best, their kingdom couldn't afford to be at war. There was too much they would lose if they fought. There was nothing more Lance could do to help his sister.

 

___________________

 

They easily found Lance’s other guard as they headed back to the castle that afternoon, strolling through the citadel. He joined them only after chiding Lance for running off yet again and making his job all the more difficult. Lance waved it off with empty promises to behave, more excited about giving the gift he had picked out for his sister. He bolted through the castle as soon as they entered the royal courtyard earning frustrated groans from his guards as they followed his quick pace. 

“Seriously? Slow down Lance. Some of us have been treated like pack mules today and are carrying all your things.” Keith huffed as Lance finally halted. 

“Oops. Sorry I forgot about all the other stuff I bought.” Lance smiled cheekily, not really sorry.

“I'm taking this stuff to your chambers. Don't run off on Shiro.” The shorter knight grunted and trudged his way down the hall.

Lance nodded and continued towards his sister who was spending a great deal of time in her room recently. Hopefully this would cheer her up, Lance missed seeing her smile and laugh. She had been far more serious and slightly sullen since the announcement a few days ago. He paused at her door as Shiro knocked for the prince. The door cracked open revealing his sisters handmaiden, Shay.

“Apologies, my Prince. The princess is resting and does not wish to be disturbed by anyone.”

“Shay please, tell her it's me. I came by to give her a gift.” Lance pleaded, his sister had never turned him away before.

The maiden nodded and closed the door. There was muffled voices and footsteps before the door was opened yet again and Lance was allowed inside. Shiro took position right outside the door as Shay joined him, giving the siblings some privacy. 

“Allura?” Lance entered the spacious bedchamber to find his sister at one of her windows, staring out at the courtyard beneath. 

“Remember when we used to play in the courtyard as children?” The woman at the window began to speak.

“You mean when you would chase me around with your wooden sword until I tripped and fell and cried my eyes out?” 

The princess let out a small chuckle. “You were always a poor swordsman, clever with a bow and arrow however.” 

“I always admired your fighting skills. You give any knight a run for their money. I hate how you use it as an excuse to get off on only having one guard when you leave the castle while I'm stuck with two.”

“Don't be silly Lance. It's also because I don't get caught when I sneak off unlike you.” She smiled at her brother.

“I missed your smile you know.” Lance sat at the edge of her bed.

“Sorry. I just feel like there isn't much to smile about recently.” The princess turned back to stare out the window.

“I know.” 

They sat in silence for a while, Lance was unsure there was anything he could say. He refused to try and smooth their feelings over with empty promises of ‘It'll be okay’ or ‘Everything will work out’ because it was not ok and things were not working out and Lance would be damned if he lied to his sister like that.

“I got you something.” Lance finally said as he pulled the small sachet from his pocket and handed it to her.

“Oh Lance! You really shouldn’t have. It’s lovely.” She pulled out a delicate silver chain with a round locket dangling at the end. The prince had it engraved with their royal family crest and their favorite picture of them together placed inside.

He watched her wipe at the corners of her eyes as she inspected it before holding it out to him so he could hook the clasp behind her neck.

“What if you ran away?”

“Lance..”

“I can have Keith take you and Shay into the Mountains. You can hide there and be happy, and I'll order Keith to protect you and…”

“Future queens do not cower in the face of their advisaries.” 

Lance sighed in defeat and sat back on the plush mattress, head hanging.

“Besides you'd miss your boyfriend far too much if you sent him away with me.” 

“I wouldn’t mind. I trust him to keep you safe.” the prince mumbled.

“Lance, I cannot send our people into a war they will lose because of my selfishness. I would rather marry a stranger and assure peace, than send my people to death. As a leader, I refuse to have their blood on my hands.” Allura sat next to her brother on the bed and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I know it’s the right thing to do. I just don’t want you to go. I want you to be happy. “ Lance looked away from his sister, afraid he would burst into tears.

“The safety of the kingdom is more important than our happiness. That’s our priority as royals, that’s our sacrifice. You’ll understand some day.” Allura stood and took his hand in hers. “Come on, let’s go walk through the gardens. The juniberries are in bloom and they smell heavenly!”

Lance had spent as much time with his sister as possible that week. Allura seemed grateful for it, happy to not be cooped up in her room left with her thoughts. She preferred to be laughing as they strolled through the citadel or hiked in the woods. It made the final day hurt all the more however. They watched from the upper balcony as the foreign delegation rode in and was welcomed into the castle. An exotic man riding on a tall black stallion caught Lance’s eye. Silver hair glinting in the sun as he moved through the courtyard, his body language regal and sharp. Everything expected of a prince. Lance swallowed down the ominous feeling he got as the fierce yellow eyes glanced up to them in the balcony above. He turned to Allura, who held her expression like a stone, just as regal and refined. Lance was the only one left uneasy, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. The prince below merely lifted a brow in interest before returning his focus on the men greeting him. 

Allura turned back into her room to continue getting ready. Lance gave his sister a reassuring hug before leaving her to get dressed. Keith joined him as they made their way back to the prince’s chambers, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Do you need to talk about it?” the knight cupped Lance’s face in both of his hands, obvious worry for his love displayed on his face.

“No, I just want to forget about it for now.” the prince shook his head eyes averted.

“I think I can help with that.” Keith placed a gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead and then on the slender nose. 

Lance looked up and smiled as his knight continued to pepper his face with sweet kisses before moving to his mouth for a more languid one. The familiar taste of Keith on his tongue instantly wiped anything else that was lingering in his mind. Lance gripped the raven haired man tightly to him as they tumbled onto the bed and tangled themselves in the sheets. Hands undoing clothes and lips unraveling emotions, wandering in all too familiar territory and losing themselves in each other as they had so many times before. No matter how many times they did this it always felt like this first as though Lance’s heart would burst through his chest and his skin would melt off as Keith marked it with teeth and tongue and soft whispers of reassurance and praise. Blue eyes closed as a warm pink mouth closed around his length and everything else holding Lance together fell apart.

 

_______________________

  
  


Prince Lance stood off to the side of the throne room, leaning against the cool stone wall. His guards stood next to him as they waited for their unfamiliar guest to appear before the king and claim the princess for the sake of the treaty. Ocean eyes followed the princess as she nervously paced and wrung her hands until their father ordered her to stop and stay still for sake of offending. She touched the locket that hung around her neck briefly before dropping her hands and assuming her usual perfect posture. Keiths fingers silently intertwined with Lance’s for support, both trying their best to hide it behind Shiro, who was oblivious to their current display of affection. 

They jumped apart as the throne room doors briskly flung open and the tall silver haired noble gracefully strode in to present himself as Prince Lotor before the king and his future wife. He exchanged a quick polite bow at each of them but seemed to be slightly perturbed. He allowed the king to speak, thanking the Western Empire for a chance at assured peace and how important the treaty was to the people of the northern kingdom. They exchanged pleasantries about alliances and the future before Allura was officially presented to the Westerner and spoke briefly of how honored she was to be his betrothed and how she looked forward at working towards a stronger bond between the two countries. Lotor raised his brows in momentary surprise but let the woman finish speaking before addressing an obvious question he had.

“Apologies, I feel as if there has been a misunderstanding. My father had told me the agreement was that you would give one of your heirs to be wed to me. There were no specifications that it had to be your daughter Allura.” Lotor furrowed his brow in clear confusion as to why the princess was the only one before him.

The king laughed as though it should be obvious. “We simply assumed that she would be taken as your betrothed as I have only one daughter. What other option is there?”

“Ah, I see. Well you assumed wrong. While your country may have its apprehension about homosexuality and see women as subservient to men, gifts to be given. My country does not feel this way. I do not mean to offend Princess Allura but, I have no interest in women.” Lotor turned back to face the king, blatant smirk on his face. “I was under the impression that your son is to be my betrothed.”

Lance’s mouth ran dry. All this time he thought Allura would be the one taken from home and forced to marry a stranger. Never had it crossed his mind that it was a possibility he was the one to be taken. A sob caught in his throat, mouth gaping open and hands instinctively reaching for Keith. It couldn't happen, his father would never… his father would. For the sake of peace, for the sake of his people. The crushing weight of reality was slowly slamming onto Lance as all face turned to gawk at the blue eyed prince. Keith had a firm grip on his shoulder, and a glare that could murder in cold blood. The prince always knew someday he’d be forced to marry a noble for the sake of politics but he hadn’t foreseen it happening so soon. This was not how it was supposed to happen. 

Allura was in shock and their father frowned obviously unprepared for what Prince Lotor had said. The looked at each other briefly having some sort of silent conversation before the princess spoke again. 

“Prince Lotor, please forgive us. We were under the wrong impression. My brother is not prepared  or even considered when we agreed to this treaty. Perhaps if we could reevaluate the terms…”

“You’d go back on your promise so easily? That does not seem like the sort of behavior that forges strong alliances.” Lotor scoffed, obviously irked at the misunderstanding and the fact that the Western King had overlooked that bit.

Keith had silently pulled Lance from the throne room, escaping through a hidden side entrance and fleeing out into the courtyard. Shiro quietly watched them go, hoping whatever the other knight had planned wasn’t to rash of an action. Lance pulled back causing them to halt and tears finally escaping, breath heaving and dropping to his knees.

“Lance!” Keith gently lifted his lover and carried him over to a bench so he could work through his breakdown.

“This can’t be happening. Keith, tell me this isn’t happening.” The prince choked out through sobs and buried his face into his knights chest.

“Don’t worry Lance. I won’t let them take you. We are going to get out of here and far away from everything.” Keith ran his fingers through chocolate brown locks in an attempt to calm the prince.

After Lance had calmed down they swiftly returned to the prince's chambers and Keith began packing as much as could fit into their satchels. “Just take what’s necessary. It’ll be harder to travel with too much.”

Lance nodded and pulled his bow and quiver onto the bed. He rummage in his drawers for a small bag of gold he had kept in hiding in the event of war or invasion. He never thought he’d be using it to run away. His hands shook as they searched through the rest of the dresser for his dagger. A small sachet found his fingers instead, Lance froze, slowly pulling the item to him. He had completely forgotten, or purposely forgotten. It didn't’ matter at the moment. A silver locket on a delicate chain poured out from the bag and into his hand. It was identical to the one he had bought for Allura. He hadn’t been able to wear it, not yet. He refused to let the precious item hang from his neck. Doing so would make it official. It would mean she was gone, only a memory, only a photo in a locket. 

“We can stop by the tavern and ask Hunk for some food on the way out.” Keith spoke rapidly turning to Lance when his comment gained no response.

“Lance?” the knight questioned as the prince made his way to stare out his window, in a slow almost hypnotic motion.

“If I leave I’ll be happy.”

Keith frowned, unsure of where this was going. “Yes, that’s why we have to hurry.”

“For how long?” Lance still staring out the window at the city.

“What? I’m not sure how long we will be traveling but we’ll go far enough that they won’t recognize you easily.”

“How long will I be happy?” The prince let a hand ghost at the window pane the other clutching the necklace to his chest.

Keith huffed, there was no time for the prince’s nonsense. “Lance you aren't making any sense.”

Allura’s words rang in the prince’s head, clear as a bell.  _ ‘The safety of the kingdom is more important than our happiness. That’s our priority as royals, that’s our sacrifice.’  _ All the faces of the beloved subjects flashed through his mind. His friends, the tavern owner, Hunk and his favorite blacksmith, Pidge. The stable boy and girl, Rolo and Nyma, all of them would potentially be endangered if there was an invasion due to war. The West was strong, they could easily lay siege to their country and burn down villages and cause chaos if the treaty was not upheld. 

“What happens if I leave? What happens when Shiro has to lead our armies into battle? And if all those innocent people living in villages between the capitals have their homes burnt down and their families butchered? If they lay waste to our castle? If my family is captured or worse?”

“Those are things out of your control Lance. You can't expect to be held responsible for any of that.” Keith argued.

“There are a lot of things out of my control Keith, I am well aware of that. But this… this is something I can control to an extent. I can prevent war and prevent death and destruction. I’ll never be happy knowing the fate of my people if I leave. I’ll never forgive myself if Shiro ends up dying on a battlefield or my sister gets captured because of my selfishness.” Silent tears streamed down Lance’s face as he spoke.

“What about me? You can’t just leave me. Your selflessness is hurting me.” Keith sobbed, he wanted Lance to be selfish just one more time. For them. For him.

“You are strong enough to survive my selflessness just this once. The safety of the kingdom is more important than our happiness. That’s my priority as a royal, that’s my sacrifice.” He unclasped the chain and hooked it behind his neck, feeling the added weight as it dangled at his chest. 

“Fine, have it your way,  _ my lord _ .” The words dripped with venom and hurt. The knight clenched his fists fighting back the breakdown and ignoring the small part of his mind telling him Lance was right, this was the right thing to do. He stormed out and disappeared, leaving the prince to his thoughts.

Lance sighed, as he spoke out to the now empty room. “Forgive me, love.”

 

_____________________

 

The crowds hushed and all heads turned to watch as their prince entered the throne room through the heavy wooden doors. Lance walked towards the other royals gathered at the end, making sure to keep his face void of emotion and his stride tall and strong.  _ For family, for the people, for the future _ . He let the mantra repeat through his mind as he kept his gaze straight ahead, ignoring the stares and murmurs of the court as he walked. His eyes met the foreign prince, forcing himself to not look away and keep the gaze. He reached his father's throne and gave a swift bow before turning to the taller man and speaking two words that elicited gasps all across the room.

“I accept.”


End file.
